soirée arrosé
by kianforever
Summary: apres la victoire sur klaus ,,,,,,,,bonnie et ses amis fété ça a la soirée organisé chez tyler ,,,,,mais damon encore une fois passe la soirée a enervé la charmante sorciere


bonnie se trouver avec caroline et helena toutes les trois se rendait au manoir salvatores elle devait rejoindre stefan qui avait decider de les accompagner a une soirée ,ils allaient tous feté la victoire qu'il  
>avait eu sur klaus ,il fesais desormais plus partit des vivants enfin des morts enfin des vampires quoi ,bonnie l'avait rendu vulnerable ,helena l'avait planter avec la dague<br>_je pensais qu'ont aurais passer une agreable soirée entre filles lui dit bonnie  
>_ça te derange que stefan nous accompagne lui demanda helena<br>_pas du tout tu sais que je l'adore lui reponda stefan  
>_c'est la presence de damon qui te gene lui demanda caroline<br>bonnie la regarda  
>_ouais c'est damon t'en fait pas il ne seras pas la lui dit helena<br>bonnie semblait soulager la presence de damon la mettait mal a l'aise ces derniers temps  
>elles entrerent dans la maison<br>_salut les filles leur dit stefan qui s'empressa de venir embrassait helena  
>elle suiverent stefan dans le salon<br>_tu es pret lui demanda caroline  
>_yes le temps de prendre ma veste et ensuite ont y va lui reponda stefan<br>_salut joli demoiselle leur dit damon  
>les trois filles le regarderent et celui ci s'aprocha de bonnie la regarda en souriant lui fesant un clin d'oeil il passa devant elle pour se servir un verre de shotch<br>_alors vous allez toujours a cette fete chez l'hybride leur demanda damon  
>_l'hybride a un prenom et c'est tyler lui reponda caroline<br>_tyler le sac a puce lui dit damon en souriant  
>_t'es obligée de toujours insulter les gens il y a que ça que tu c'est faire lui demanda bonnie<br>damon se tourna vers elle ,,,,,ils allaient encore avoir ces joutes verbales qu'il aprecier tant  
>_il me faut un lit ,que tu me prete ton corps et tu va voir ma petite sorciere et je te montrerai ce que je<br>c'est faire lui reponda damon un sourire sur les levres et il lui fit un clin d'oeil  
>_dans tes reves sale petit vampire lui dit bonnie<br>_c'est clair ,dans mes reves t'es completement nu et je te fait des choses pas tres catholique ouch ,,,,,,,,reponda damon en lui mordillant les levres un petit sourire  
>bonnie le fixa ne sachant pas quoi repondre c'est de ça qu'elle voulais parler a chaque fois qu'elle etait en presence de damon celui ci fesais toujours des allusion sexuelles en la regardant de ces yeux bleu ocean et de son sourire malicieux<br>_allons-y avant que je le torture et le tue leur dit bonnie  
>_oui vas-y ma petite sorciere torture moi ,,,j'adore ça lui reponda damon<br>bonnie lui lança un anevrisme et damon hurla de douleur et arreta quelques seconde plus tard  
>_petite peste cria damon<br>_tu vois tu m'aime pas ça lui reponda bonnie en souriant  
>stefan ,caroline et helena se mit a rire<br>_la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid bonnie lui dit damon  
>_d'accord ont verra ça demain ,,,,,pour l'instant j'ai envie de passer une soirée sans t'avoir dans les pattes lui reponda bonnie<br>puis elle suiva les autres ,,,,,et un sourire apparut sur les levres de damon ,,,,,elle etait vraiment incroyable et plein de piquant cette petite sorciere ,mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que damon aimait pas attendre  
>toute le monde se trouvaient a la soirée de tyler ,l'hybride qui etait a la botte de klaus et petit ami officielle de caroline ,,,,,bonnie avait du mal avec se mec la ,,,,elle connaissait tyler depuis toute petite mais elle c'etait mit a le detestait quand il c'etait retrouver dans le camp ennemi mais elle avait arreter damon qui voulait lui arracher le coeur ,,,,,,,,c'est derniers temps il avait une phobie et arracher le coeur de chaque vampires et hybrides qu'il devait tuer ,il faut dire que c'etait vraiment efficace mais hyper degoutant enfin a l'avis de bonnie celle ci regarda autour d'elle<br>_il ya la moitié qu'ont connais meme pas leur dit bonnie  
>_me dit pas que ça va t'arreter pour t'amuser lui demanda caroline<br>_ah ça non je l'ai merité ,ont la merité cette fete lui reponda bonnie  
>elle attrappa deux verres et en donna un verre a caroline et stefan en attrappa deux ,un pour lui l'autre pour helena<br>_a notre victoire sur klaus leur dit bonnie en levant son verre  
>_ouais a notre victoire reponderent ces trois amies<br>ils buverent leur verres  
>_je vous laisse je vais rejoindre mon petit ami qui es desintoxiqué leur dit caroline<br>elle s'enalla  
>_nous ont va danser lui dit helena tirant le bras de stefan pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse<br>bonnie elle se retrouva encore toute seule ,elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas passer la soirée coller a ses amies mais elle pensais qu'il resterai quand meme un peu avec elle damon apparut derriere elle se pencha pres de son oreille  
>_ont se retrouve toute seule petite sorciere murmura damon<br>bonnie sursauta puis se tourna pour aperçevoir devant elle damon  
>_qu'esce que tu fait ici lui demanda bonnie<br>_je suis venu m'amuser moi aussi lui reponda damon en souriant  
>bonnie le regarda puis s'enalla vers le buffet elle n'allait pas laisser ce psycopathe de vampire gacher sa soirée<br>_salut bonnie lui dit matt  
>_eh ça fait un moment qu'ont c'est pas vu lui reponda bonnie<br>damon l'aperçut discuter avec un mec blond que damon reconnu il s'agissait de matt l'ex petit ami d'helena ,damon s'aprocha d'eux  
>100_te donne pas cette peine elle couche pas lui dit damon<br>matt le regarda  
>_a plus bonnie lui dit matt puis il s'enalla<br>bonnie se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard  
>_quoi c'est l'ex d'helena lui dit damon<br>_c'est mon ami t'as pas a lui dire ça et puis tout les hommes ne sont pas tous comme toi pervers et repugniant lui reponda bonnie  
>damon la regarda s'eloigner et elle buva un autre verres ,ce connard de vampires n'allait pas la suivre toute la soirée il lui avait deja assez pourri la vie pendant un an ,elle etait enervé et bu quelque verres d'affilé ,damon la suiva<br>_je ne suis pas un pervers bonnie ,,,,,c'est juste que c'est toi qui es un peu trop coincée luidit damon  
>puis il disparut parmis la foule<br>une heure plus tard helena et stefan rejoignit bonnie ,celle ci buva deux verre de votka cu sec  
>_tu devrais peut etre ralentir sur l'alcool lui dit stefan<br>_je vai finir par le tuer lui reponda bonnie  
>_de qui lui demanda helena<br>_son connard de frere lui reponda bonnie  
>_j'ai remarqué qu'il etait la lui dit helena<br>_il ma traiter de coinçée ce pauvre pervers de vampire ,,,,,,,,,,je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort de me sousestimé lui reponda bonnie  
>_il ne faut pas l'ecouter c'est qu'un pauvre cretin lui dit stefan<br>bonnie jeta un regard vers la foule et aperçut damon danser avec une fille et il lui fit un sourire et un clin d'oeil il avait ecouter toute la conversation il adorait mettre bonnie en petard  
>bonnie entendit une musique qu'elle adorait elle se dirigea sur la piste et se mit a danser ,tres vitre un garçon la rejoignit bonnie ne le connaissait meme pas helena et caroline elle aussi avait bu pas mal et il rejoignirent bonnie sur la piste toute les trois danserent comme des folles ,le gars qui dansait avec bonnie se colla a elle serrant son corps contre le siens ,,,,,,,,,,bonnie riait a ce que disait ce mec a son oreille ,damon l'observé ,tres vite les choses devient un peu trop pour stefan qui observait aussi bonnie ,celle ci embrassait le mec qu'elle venait de rencontrer il ne voulait pas que bonnie face ça pour prouver a damon qu'elle etait loin d'etre une fille coincée ,il se precipita vers elle et tira bonnie contre lui ,son corps se colla a celui de stefan<br>_eh stefan ,,,,,,,,toi aussi tu veux t'amuser lui demanda bonnie en souriant  
>_se que je veux bonnie c'est que tu t'arrete t'as rien as prouver a damon lui dit stefan<br>_je me fiche de damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,lui reponda bonnie  
>puis elle ajouta<br>_je veux juste m'amuser ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,et toi  
>stefan la fit tourner et la ramena vers lui ,,,,,,,,<br>_damon veux juste te pousser a bout de nerf lui dit stefan  
>bonnie colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de stefan<br>_si tu veux pas t'amuser tans pis pour toi lui murmura bonnie  
>puis elle lui mordilla l'oreille et le laissa tout seul au milieu de la piste ,elle se dirigea dans la piece a coté et se dirigea vers le bar<br>_tu me sert un coktail lui demanda bonnie  
>le mec qui s'occuper du bar lui suivit un verre ,elle fut rejoint par damon<br>_bonnie bennett serais t'elle en train de draguer le petit ami de sa meilleure amie lui dit damon  
>_va te faire foutre damon lui reponda bonnie<br>_me dit pas que tu essaie de me convaincre que tu n'es pas une fille coincée lui dit damon  
>bonnie lui jeta un regard<br>_j'ai rien a te prouver petit cretin lui reponda bonnie  
>_je suis sur que tu es capable de mieux faire lui dit damon<br>_qu'esce que tu cherche t'as pas envie de te trouver une fille et de te tirer avec elle de cette soirée ,,,,,,,au moins tu me laissera tranquille lui reponda bonnie  
>elle allait partir mais damon lui attrappa le bras et la plaqua contre le bar collant son corps aux siens ,et il plongea son regard dans celui de bonnie aprochant son visage a quelques centimetre du sien<br>_j'ai pas envie de te laisser tranquille j'aime nos affontements et meme une fille ne me donne pas autant satisfaction lui dit damon  
>le coeur de bonnie battait si fort qu'il semblait sortir de sa poitrine et damon pouvait l'entendre il se demanda pourquoi il battait si fort avait-elle peur ,,,non aucun sentiment de peur ne marquer les traits de son visage<br>_qu'esce qu'il se passe bonnie pourquoi ton coeur s'affole lui demanda damon  
>elle repoussa damon et s'enalla ,elle meme ne savait pas ce qu'il c'etait passé a cette instant ,elle respira a fond et retourna sur la piste de danse ,elle croisa matt et lui prit son verre de ses mains et le buva d'une traite<br>_eh bonnie c'etait mon verre lui dit matt  
>_desolé j'en avait besoin lui reponda bonnie<br>_ça va lui demanda matt  
>_ouais tres bien lui reponda bonnie<br>_eh bonnie tu vient danser lui demanda lucas  
>ce mec etait un des joueurs de footballs<br>_ouais je te suis lui dit bonnie elle donna le verre vide a matt avant de le suivre sur la piste de danse tres vite bonnie commençait a etre dechainer elle enleva sa veste la balança et stefan la reçu en pleine tete ,bonnie portait un maillot super sexy en dessous et puis elle reconnu la musique  
>_eh les filles cria bonnie<br>et toute les pompom girls du lycée se place au milieu avec bonnie et commença a danser sur une musique """"put your graffiti on me """"et tout les regards se poserent sur elle meme caroline et helena ancienne pompom girls danser sur se titre fesant la meme choregraphie damon c'etait aprochait pour les regardait ,damon trouver bonnie vraiment incroyable ,elle le surprenait sa façon de danser etait vraiment sexy ,puis elle dirigea vers un mec se colla a lui bougeant des fesses contre le corps de ce garçons qui avait l'air d'aprecier ,tout le monde criait siffler apres les filles ,puis elle rejoignit ces copines pour finir la choré cette danse etait vraiment sexy et damon ne decrocher pas ses yeux de bonnie ,a la fin de la musique tout le monde applaudissait hurlant de joie de voir se dehanchait ses pompom girls si sexy enfin surtout les mecs puis lucas lui murmura quelques chose a l'oreille et bonnie lui fit oui d'un signe de tete et il entraina bonnie a l'etage pendant quelle monter les escaliers elle croisa le regard de damon puis continua son chemin ,damon se trouver encore dans la salle et utilisa son ouie de vampire pour entendre bonnie avec se mec  
>_aller bonnie deshabille toi lui dit lucas<br>lucas s'aprocha d'elle et l'embrassa la seconde suivante il traversa la piece sur les fesses et damon se precipita vers bonnie  
>_qu'esce que tu fait t'es malade lui dit bonnie<br>damon l'attrappa et la jeta sur son epaule la tete en bas  
>_lache moi cria bonnie<br>_je te ramene chez toi lui dit damon  
>_non ,,,,,,,,,,,lache moi cria bonnie<br>damon se dirigea vers la porte et lucas lui bloqua le passage ,damon le fixa  
>_tu ferais mieux de te tirer avant que je m'enerve lui dit damon celui ci l'avait hypnotiser et la seconde suivante il etait partit damon descenda les escaliers et tout le monde les regardait<br>_lache moi damon cria bonnie  
>elle le frapper dans le dos<br>_je t'ai dit de me lacher cria a nouveau bonnie  
>stefan arriva<br>_je vais la ramener chez elle lui dit damon  
>_stefan dit lui de me lachée cria bonnie<br>_il va plutot te ramener chez toi lui reponda stefan  
>damon la porta de cette façon jusqu'a sa voiture traversant le jardin des lockwoods tout le riait en les voyant passer et bonnie qui raler ,damon la posa par terre devant sa voiture<br>_si je t'entend encore raler j'enferme dans le coffre lui dit damon  
>bonnie lui jeta un regard furieux et monta dans la voiture et damon monta a son tour et il la conduisa jusqu'a chez elle pendant le trajet elle avait garder les bras croiser et une moue boudeuse sur le visage qui fit sourire damon<br>_tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu boude lui dit damon  
>_va te faire foutre lui reponda bonnie<br>damon gara la voiture devant chez elle et bonnie descenda elle etait ivre et zizagué au milieu du jardin damon decida de la suivre il manquerait plus quelle tombe elle prit sa clé dans sa poche et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succés  
>_donne moi ça lui dit damon<br>_je sais me debrouiller toute seule lui reponda bonnie  
>_tellement bien que t'aurais coucher avec un mec pour me prouver que tu n'es pas une fille coincée lui dit damon<br>elle le regarda entra chez elle et referma la porte au nez de damon mais celui ci bloqua avec son pied et repoussa la porte et entra  
>_qu'esce que tu veux encore lui demanda bonnie enervé<br>_qu'esce que tu es sexy quand tu t'enerve lui reponda damon en souriant  
>_lache moi les baskets lui dit bonnie<br>_pas avant que tu es poser tes joli petites fesses de sorciere dans ton lit ,,,,vu l'etat dans le quel tu es tu risquerai de te blesser lui reponda damon  
>_oh damon salvatore s'inquierai t'il pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui et helena lui dit bonnie<br>elle monta les escaliers trebucha elle tomba en arriere mais damon la rattrappa dans ses bras et quand leur regard se croiserent ils ne put se detacher pendant plusieurs secondes puis damon monta les escaliers la tenant toujours dans ses bras ,et il la deposa dans sa chambre  
>_tu peux partir maintenant lui dit bonnie<br>_j'y vais t'en fait pas je sais ou se trouve la sortit lui reponda damon  
>bonnie se dirigea dans la salle de bain ,elle prit une bonne douche se brossa les dents et sorta de la salle de bain une serviette autour de son corps elle fit un bond en aperçevant damon dans sa chambre<br>_qu'esce que tu fait encore la lui dit bonnie  
>damon leva la tete vers elle ,et son coeur semblait sortir de sa poitrine ,elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son corps et sa peau caramel etait tres bien decouverte et des petites gouttelette d'eau couler encore ,il se mordilla legerement les levres et son regard vivoltait sur le corps de bonnie<br>_j'avait une question lui dit damon  
>_je suis fatiguée et j'ai pas envie de repondre a tes questions lui reponda bonnie<br>_tu sais que c'est pas tres bien de laisser ses sous vetements a la vu de m'importe qu'elle garçon et je ne pensais pas que tu etait le genre de fille a porter ce genre de chose lui dit damon en le montrant le boxer en dentelle noir qu'il tenait dans les mains  
>_donne moi ça lui dit bonnie en se precipitant vers lui mais damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour se retrouver de l'autre coté de la chambre<br>_donne moi ça damon cria bonnie  
>_vient le chercher lui reponda damon en souriant<br>elle se precipita vers lui mais damon se trouva a l'autre bout de la piece  
>_arrete ça cria bonnie puis quand elle se precipita vers lui pour recuperé son sous vetements damon voulut utiliser sa vitesse de vampires mais bonnie l'avait bloqué pour ne pas qu'il bouge et elle recupera son boxer mais quand elle se retourna et lacha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur damon ;celui ci utilisa sa vitesse de vampire l'attrappa la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche collant son corps aux siens le regard de bonnie croisa le sien ,damon put entendre le coeur de bonnie s'acceleré comme tout a l'heure au bar ,puis sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils leur prenait ,les levres se collerent ensemble partageant un baiser des plus fougueux ,tres vite les choses devint plus passionné damon glissait l'une des ses mains sur la cuisse de bonnie la remontant doucement ,bonnie savourait les levres de damon contre les siennes poussant un gemissement ,il glissa sa bouche dans le cou de la sorciere et elle lui arracha les boutons de sa chemise et lui enleva ,damon la fixa quelques secondes se demandant si bonnie s'avait ce qu'elle fesait ,il ne vu que dans son regard du desir ,il l'embrassa a nouveau tira sur serviette qui s'enleva et il la jeta sur le sol il attrappa le bras de bonnie et avec sa vitesse de vampire la plaqua contre le mur collant ses seins nue contre le mur damon se colla a elle embrassant sa nuque et descenda sur ses epaules puis avec sa vitesse de vampire il se precipita dans le lit avec bonnie ,le reste de ces affaires rejoignit le sol et ensuite il se plaçea entres les cuisses l'embrassant puis la seconde suivante il entra en elle et le premier coup de reins lui fit pousser un gemissement damon commença son va et vient entre ses cuisses savourant le plaisir avec la sorciere<br>_umh umhumh umh damon hurla bonnie  
>celui ci souriait sous les levres de bonnie c'etait bizarre de t'entendre bonnie s'etasier dans ses bras bonnie s'agrippa aux hanches de damon ,c'etait vraiment different de faire l'amour avec un vampire c'etait plus intense plus ,,,,,,,c'etait comme si leur corps etait connecter l'un avec l'autre ,jamais ils n'avait ressentit cette sensation tout les deux ,,,,,,,,,chaque mouvement chaque geste etait un plaisir pur ,bonnie se plaçea sur damon bougeant ses hanches contres celle de damon celui ci caressait le dos de bonnie<br>_umh umh umh umh damon hurla bonnie  
>il la plaqua a nouveau contre le matelas et glissa ses levres sur son cou puis sur ses seins en capturant un dans sa bouche le mordilla ils sentirent l'orgasme arrivait et ce fut comme un volcan en eruption leur corps coller l'un a l'autre etait chaud et en sueur elle se cambra laissant a damon un accés a son corps plus etendue quand ils se separerent et que damon se laissa tomber a coté d'elle leur respiration etait haletante et il essayait de reprendre une respiration reguliere ,bonnie tira le drap sur son corp nu et regarda damon ,elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire ,coucher avec damon ,,,,,,,,,elle aller le regrettait demain quand il allait le raconter dans toute la ville ,elle s'assia portant ses genoux sur le haut de son corps<br>damon la regarda  
>_esce que ça va bonnie lui demanda damon<br>elle s'allongea sur le coté laissant a damon voir son dos nue ,son telephone sonna ,bonnie l'attrappa il etait poser sur la table de chevet a coté d'elle et lui donna elle avait vu que c'etait helena sa photo  
>apparaissait sur l'ecran de damon celui ci aperçut la photo d'helena et il appuya sur refuser l'appel et posa son telephone de l'autre coté du lit et se colla a bonnie collant son torse contre le dos de la fille a la peau caramel il posa une main sur son ventre et posa ses levres contre l'epaule de bonnie embrassant sa peau et puis ensuite lui mordilla legerement l'oreille puis bonnie se tourna vers lui collant ses seins contre le torse du vampire et le fixa et damon la fixa aussi<br>_tu as quelques chose a me dire lui demanda damon  
>bonnie fit non d'un signe de tete<br>_tant mieux lui reponda damon  
>il deposa ses levres quelques secondes sur les siennes<br>_si j'ai une question ,,,,,,,,,,,,tu compte t'enfuir quand lui demanda bonnie  
>damon la regarda<br>_si je te dit ,,,,,,,,,,,,,jamais tu va me croire lui demanda damon  
>bonnie le regarda esce de la sincerité dans son regard puis elle deposa ses levres contre les siennes et damon<br>l'attira plus contre lui ,,,,,,,,,,,,je crois que cette nuit n'etait pas la derniere pour la vampire et la  
>sorciere<p>

fin


End file.
